degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sadie Rowland
Sadie Rowland is a freshman at'' Degrassi Community School. She is a recurring character in the second half of Season 10, and a main character by the second half of Season 11. She is friends with Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, K.C. Guthrie, and Clare Edwards. She is currently in a relationship with Dave Turner. She is portrayed by Alexandria Benoit. Character History Season 10 In Season 10, Sadie makes her appearance as a tall basketball-playing freshman who is single. She and Dave end up getting together and she becomes friends with Jenna and K.C., but grows a dislike for Bianca. She only appears towards the end of the season. In 'When Love Takes Over,' '''Sadie is introduced when Dave strikes up a conversation with her about Sweetheart Week. Dave musters up all his courage and asks Sadie out on a date to The Dot. She accepts, and Dave excitedly drags Connor and Wesley over to the library so he can show them Sadie, who they find out is about a few inches taller than Dave. At The Dot, Dave finds that he and Sadie have a lot in common, but when she stands up to get coffee with him, he freaks out and tells then her to wait at the table. The next day, when Sadie asks Dave about their upcoming date, he cancels on her and then proceeds to make fun of her in front of Connor and Wesley. Sadie hears him, gets mad at him, calls him a "jerk", and storms off with a group of her friends. Later, Dave finds her on the court playing basketball with a group of girls. Sadie is still angry at Dave, and he tries to convince her the comment was a compliment. He fails, but wants to make it up to her for mocking her height. Dave makes a bet with her - if she wins a game of basketball, then they don't go out, but if Dave wins, he gets to go out with her. At the end of the episode, we don't know the score, but Dave makes the final shot, and the two walk away hand in hand, hinting that he most likely won. 'The Way We Get By (1) 'Sadie is seen at the game cheering along with Jenna. After the game Dave puts his arm around her and asks if they should go see a movie. KC mentions the last time they did, they could barely watch the movie because they were making out. Sadie and Dave go and hang out with KC and Jenna, leaving Drew behind. [[The Way We Get By (2)|'The Way We Get By (2)]] Sadie is seen eating at the dot with Dave, Jenna and KC. Later on Bianca and Drew join. While KC and Jenna talk about Bianca. Dave and Sadie sit quietly and watch. Season 11 In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever']], Sadie attends the Keke Palmer concert as Dave's date. She cheers for Sav when he is pulled on stage by Keke. In LoveGame, Sadie is walking with her arm around Dave, before he greets Alli and Clare. She is seen sitting with Jenna, K.C., Dave, and Allie at Above the Dot. Trivia *She plays basketball. *She is the only freshman in season 10 to have an episode about her. *She doesn't like Bianca because of what she did/said to Jenna and Alli. *Her first relationship is with Dave Turner. *She might be a main character in the second half of season 11 along with Jess Martello, Mo Mashkour, Hannah Belmont, Angela Jeremiah, and new freshmen. Quotes *(Dave about Sadie): "She is a freak of nature!" (Sadie to Dave): "And Your A Jerk!" *(To Alli and Clare): "There will be nachos." *(After seeing Sav on stage): "SAAV! Woo!" Relationships *Dave Turner ** Start Up: When Love Takes Over (1033-1034) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Season 10 Category:Female Characters Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Canadian Category:Crushes Category:Relationships Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Sports Category:Niners Category:Relationship Issues Category:Season 11 Category:Caucasian Category:Characters Category:Friendships